Crazy Eights
by Miss Megz
Summary: Inuyasha is human the group wakes up to find him missing. They find him and it is shockin what they see
1. Inuyasha gone

Inuyasha looked at his slumbering friends. _Tonight's the night. They can't know of this_ he thought. He crept over to Kagome's backpack and digs silently around in it. He pulled out her playing cards, bottles of soda, and a few chocolate bars. He then ran off into the forest.

Over in a clearing in a forest in Sesshoumaru. Sitting with his back to a tree. Rin was sleeping on his lap. Jaken was also asleep. Sesshoumaru seemed to be waiting for something. He sighed and looked at the moonless sky. _Tonight's the night_ he thought. The demon lord closed his eyes for a second.

"Tired already Sesshoumaru?" a voice asked. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and saw the black haired Inuyasha.

"Just waiting," Sesshoumaru answered, "it's about time though." Inuyasha fehed and sat down opposite of his brother.

"You sure it's safe?" Inuyasha asked.

"Jaken is too afraid to ask questions and Rin just accepts what she sees me do as something demons do," Sesshoumaru answered, "what about your companions?"

"They're all asleep. I made sure," Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a bottle of soda. "You twist the white lid," he told.

"Ah," Sesshoumaru muttered and twisted the top and heard the fizz, "what is this?"

"Soda. It's good," Inuyasha answered as he dealt the cards, "these are called cards. I decided for us to try something new."

"Alright," Sesshoumaru nodded as he took a drink of the soda. He set it down and his hand went to his nose. Inuyasha laughed.

"Soda does on the rare occasion come out your nose," Inuyasha laughed.

"So I have found out," Sesshoumaru took another drink.

"Okay. The games called Crazy Eights," Inuyasha informed his brother as he placed the leftover cards between them. He then told Sesshoumaru how to play.

Kagome woke up and looked around and saw no Inuyasha.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked when the others were awake. It was still night. Shippo shrugged. "Wait!" Kagome looked up and saw no moon, "it's the new moon tonight! He could be in trouble!" Everyone was now wide awake and looking around for Inuyasha.

"Kagome! I found his footprints," Shippo called. Everyone followed Shippo. Through the trees, they could see Sesshoumaru's silver hair.

_Oh no! Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha is near! He's there! Sesshoumaru you better not have hurt him…!_ Kagome thought fiercely. All hid in the bushes and watched.

The game had gone well into the night. Sesshoumaru then sniffed the air.

"Are you sure your companions are asleep?" he asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Last time I checked they were," Inuyasha said after he had swallowed his bite of the chocolate bar, "why do you ask?"

"For a second I had caught the scent of a fox demon for a second there," Sesshoumaru took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"Why does that cause such alarm in you of all demons?" Inuyasha asked as he laid down a card.

"No reason really. Fox demons for the most part are rare here," Sesshoumaru answered as he laid down a card.

"Don't worry about it then," Inuyasha shrugged it off. Sesshoumaru nodded and Inuyasha laid down a card "ha! Lose a turn!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned back and set his cards face down on the ground and ate the last of his chocolate bar. Inuyasha laid down another card and Sesshoumaru gave a slightly evil smile. "Oh shit," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshoumaru laid down his card.

"Lose a turn and last card," Sesshoumaru smirked. He laid down his last card, "I win."

"Yea. Yea. You win. Care for another game?" Inuyasha started to gather the cards.

"Best not to. Too close to day break. Your companions will awaken soon if they are not awake now," Sesshoumaru drank the last of his soda and it came once more out his nose, "I hate when it does that." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all gasped. _They're brothers? Actual brothers and not enemies! _That thought was across all their minds.

"See you next time Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha stood up with the empty bottles and the cards. Sesshoumaru had disintegrated the wrappers to the chocolate bars.

"Yes. See you next time little brother," Sesshoumaru leaned back and looked at Rin who was still asleep. Inuyasha walked off in the direction Kagome and the others were in. They all ran off in a hurry making the least noise they could.

_We can't talk about this to him. He'll be past mad if we do_ all were thinking. They got to their campsite and pretended to sleep. Inuyasha crept to the camp and laid down and watched the sun rise and felt his demonic powers return. _Much better_ he thought and smiled.

Sesshoumaru watched the sun rise. Rin started to stir and woke up.

"Did you have a good night my lord?" she asked.

"Yes Rin, I did," he answered. Jaken found this confusing. He didn't know about the new moon meetings that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had. _He seems so much happier this morning_ Jaken thought. Rin got off Sesshoumaru so he could stand up. He stood up. The sun had not yet fully risen. "Would you like to watch the sun finish rising?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin.

"Yes! I would my lord!" she smiled. They walked to the cliff that over looked the water. Rin was in awe. "It's so magical my lord!"

"It is," he watched. Yes. Today would be a good day.


	2. A confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha leapt off it wasn't the new moon but he knew where Sesshoumaru was and decided to pay a visit to him. Little did Inuyasha know that Kagome and the others were awake and waiting for this moment when Inuyasha went off to see Sesshoumaru. They had been planning to catch him in the act for a while and now they had the chance. They snuck off after him on Kilala, Kagome on her bike.

Inuyasha got to the clearing where Sesshoumaru was. Rin was long asleep and Jaken was as well. Inuyasha held up the soda and candy. Sesshoumaru simply rose an eyebrow.

"It isn't the new moon," he simply put.

"I know but I was nearby and our last meeting went so well that I decided to have another meeting sooner," Inuyasha answered Sesshoumaru's unsaid question. Sesshoumaru shrugged it off.

"How long do you think we can keep pulling this off?" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"We'll think of something when the time comes," Inuyasha shrugged it off. Sesshoumaru remained silent. Inuyasha started dealing the cards. The game this time was Go Fish. Once more Inuyasha had to explain the rules and how to play to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and the others came upon the spot and watched as Sesshoumaru tried some of the hard candy.

"I prefer chocolate," Sesshoumaru muttered as he laid a pair of cards face down onto the ground. He had a jawbreaker and within a second had the thing in half in his mouth.

Inuyasha nodded, "I can tell." Kagome stepped back having second thoughts but stepped on a twig and it snapped. Inuyasha stood up and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stood up as well popping out of their hiding place. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder. All were staring. Sesshoumaru swallowed the candy in his mouth and watched with his usual emotionless mask.

Inuyasha thought of something quick and drew the Tetsaiga and rose it so that if he brought it down he would hit Sesshoumaru, "Ill kill you Sesshoumaru!" he shouted.

Jaken woke suddenly up, "I'll save you Lord Sesshoumaru," he shouted and stood between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Jaken sent fire at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and the fire hit a rock. Inuyasha whacked the staff from Jaken and it hit Sesshoumaru in the forehead.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha and rubbed the spot where the staff hit, "as interesting as that was, I doubt it fooled them."

Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsaiga and shrugged, "it was a worth a try." Kagome and the others were just shocked.

"Wait. So you two aren't enemies?" Kagome asked confused.

"My head hurts," Shippo held his head. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru for help.

"Your friends. Your explanation," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Gee thanks," Inuyasha growled.

"You would do the same thing and you know it," Sesshoumaru commented. Inuyasha nodded he would.

"Sesshoumaru aren't exactly brother but we're not enemies the way you see us," Inuyasha tried to explain vaguely.

"You're not getting away with that vague of an explanation," Kagome folded her arms across her chest.

Sesshoumaru remained silent but decided to say something when Inuyasha started stuttering. "Little brother silence," Sesshoumaru ordered and Inuyasha stopped. Sesshoumaru thought of a way to explain their situation. "After father died Inuyasha's life was in danger," Sesshoumaru started. Inuyasha saw where Sesshoumaru and decided to save his brother from explaining alone.

"So Sesshoumaru had to get me out of the west and fast. Once I was safe Sesshoumaru had to pretend he hated me and fight me," Inuyasha stated.

"You two finish each other's sentences?" Shippo asked looking oddly at both brothers.

"I just knew where Sesshoumaru was going. Don't expect me to do that again," Inuyasha fehed. "Sesshoumaru and I made up all the fights that we've fought including the first one," Inuyasha continued.

"So you cutting off Sesshoumaru's arm was planned?" Kagome asked.

"And hitting him with the Wind Scar?" Sango asked.

"And Sesshoumaru nearly killing you when he had that human arm?" Miroku asked.

"I said we planned it I didn't say we planned it well," Inuyasha fehed again. Kagome and the others nodded.

Kagome looked at her watch; "I have a test in the morning!" she shouted and ran off. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha for an answer.

"I still don't know what these 'tests' of hers are," Inuyasha answered. Miroku, and Sango left as well. Inuyasha walked off as well and looked once back at Sesshoumaru a small smile graced Inuyasha's lips then he left. Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha leave.

Rin woke up and blinked sleepily up at her lord, "I heard someone talking."

"Do not worry about such a thing Rin," Sesshoumaru looked still at the post where Inuyasha had left. Rin saw some candy still in his one hand and took it and ate it. Immediate sugar high.

Rin started running around jabbering about whatever popped into her head. Sesshoumaru and Jaken watched Rin run around.

"Is she going to be like this all day my lord?" Jaken asked.

"What goes up must come down," Sesshoumaru put simply and stood up and started walking. Of course Jaken and Rin followed.


	3. The reason

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Okay this is before everything. Back when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father has just died. I decided for a prologue. The people deserve to know!

Sesshoumaru sat beneath a tree watching Inuyasha play with a ball. Their father had gone to fight Ryocutsai and wasn't back so that meant Sesshoumaru was watching Inuyasha. Not that he minded. Inuyasha wasn't that much trouble. Inuyasha's mother was inside doing something Sesshoumaru couldn't understand to save his life.

The only thing protecting his little brother and his father's wife was his father. Every single demon in the west hated Inuyasha and his mother and wanted them dead but their lord would not allow it. Sesshoumaru thought back to the day his father left.

flashback

"Father why can't I go with you?" Sesshoumaru asked upset his father was going to fight an enemy without him.

"I need you to watch Inuyasha and his mother. If we both left, no one would be there to protect them," his father explained. Sesshoumaru couldn't argue with his father's logic.

"Come back safe father," Sesshoumaru hid the plea in his voice. He had tried so hard to convince his father to let him come. Sad to say it hadn't worked.

End flashback

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he tucked his ball under his arm.

"Hm?" Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and waited for him to continue.

"When's father coming back?" Inuyasha prayed his older brother had an answer. Inuyasha had long learned how to read his brother even though Sesshoumaru wore his emotionless mask.

"Hopefully soon," Sesshoumaru answered. He had a bad feeling. Hell bad was an understatement. This feeling caused complete dread in him. Inuyasha nodded but he recognized the dread in Sesshoumaru's voice. The sun started to set. "Let's go back little brother," Sesshoumaru stood up and immediately Inuyasha was at his side.

Both brothers walked in and Sesshoumaru could feel that a secret was being kept from him. After dinner Sesshoumaru stayed with Inuyasha until he fell asleep then Inuyasha's mother called Sesshoumaru to her room.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha's mother started.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru knew it. This was the bad news. This was the justification of his feeling.

"You're father is dead and Inuyasha and I are no longer safe," Inuyasha's mother informed. Sesshoumaru was speechless. "His body was brought back earlier today. Everyone knows. You do not have time to see your father's body. You must get yourself and Inuyasha out of the west," Inuyasha' mother's voice was full of urgency. Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I wish to join my lord," she answered. Sesshoumaru then left to collect his brother.

"Inuyasha, wake up," Sesshoumaru whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked groggily.

"We have to go. Now!" Sesshoumaru grabbed some clean clothes of Inuyasha and picked up Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still half asleep so he let his older brother pick him up and rush out of the only home he knew.

In the morning of the next day Inuyasha looked around at his surroundings. He remembered Sesshoumaru had taken him in his arms and ran until Sesshoumaru had dropped from exhaustion literally. Inuyasha looked over at his brother.

"Where's mother?" he asked. Sesshoumaru's face darkened just slightly.

"With father," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not anymore," Sesshoumaru sighed. Inuyasha realized then both his parents were dead and Sesshoumaru was the cause for his mother's death. He ran over and started beating on Sesshoumaru.

"You let her die! You let her die!" he cried over and over again. Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha hit him until Inuyasha stopped. Inuyasha cried into his brother's chest but it was cut short. Westerners had found then.

"Little brother, we must be going," Sesshoumaru looked in the direction they were coming in. Sesshoumaru picked Inuyasha up and took to the skies where he couldn't be followed. Sesshoumaru flew until the sun had set. After he landed he started a fire for Inuyasha.

"Why are they after us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because they are closed minded about humans and half demons," Sesshoumaru answered and got the fire going, "stay by the fire. I'm going to get us some food." Inuyasha nodded and sat down he was hungry and tired.

"Soon Sesshoumaru will be back and we'll have something to eat," Inuyasha held his grumbling stomach he suddenly heard a noise and knew it wasn't his stomach. He saw red eyes glaring daggers at him from just beyond the fire light. The red eyes belonged to demons Inuyasha had known his whole life.

"Time to die half breed!" one demon shouted. Inuyasha stood up and was ready to fight for his life. Inuyasha could hold his own against one half grown demon but these were five full grown demons.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled out and prayed his older brother would hear him. Sesshoumaru did hear him and one demon was knocked over by the dead boar Sesshoumaru had caught.

"So you have come to the rescue of your younger half brother," one smirked, "you shall join your human loving family as well then Sesshoumaru."

"That we shall see about," Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and attacked the demons. The fight didn't last long. Sesshoumaru of course came out victorious. The demons of course were dead. Sesshoumaru had pulled the corpses into the bushes so they wouldn't have to look at them.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha thanked.

"Anytime you are in need little brother I will be there," Sesshoumaru didn't look up from the boar he was preparing to roast over the fire.

"Why do all full demons call me a half breed?" Inuyasha asked.

"They call you that because it makes them feel big," Sesshoumaru sighed.

"It hurts when they call me that though," Inuyasha looked into the fire.

"That's the point little brother," Sesshoumaru cut the boar into chunks and roasted the biggest chunk over the fire.

"Would you ever call me a half breed to hurt me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. If I were to call you a half breed it would be to tease you," Sesshoumaru leaned back and looked at the moon.

"How long will we have to run?" Inuyasha asked watching the meat cook.

"I don't know little brother, I simply don't know," Sesshoumaru sighed. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said nothing more. Inuyasha continued to watch the meat cook. After it was ready Sesshoumaru cut off a chunk for Inuyasha. "Eat up little brother, you'll need your strength," Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha was only picking at it.

"How can I eat when father and mother are dead?" a tear rolled down Inuyasha's cheek.

Sesshoumaru chewed thoughtfully at that, "they would not like to see you fail." Inuyasha nodded and ate as much as he could.

"I wish I was in bed back at home. With mother singing to me and father yelling at some servant and you sitting underneath the tree outside my room," Inuyasha ate some more of the boar.

"I wish for that as well," Sesshoumaru tossed his leftovers into the fire. Inuyasha did the same. "Get some sleep little brother," Sesshoumaru tossed a few more logs onto the dying fire. Inuyasha curled up next to Sesshoumaru and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru stayed awake the whole night.

_Inuyasha will always be in danger. I am not helping much by being with him. My aura is drawing all that are hunting him directly to him. Tomorrow I will have to get him somewhere safe_ Sesshoumaru thought as he stared into the fire.

Next morning Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha up early. They left the remnants of the boar where it was.

"Where are we going today Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha sensed that Sesshoumaru was hiding something.

"Somewhere you'll be safe," Sesshoumaru answered. After a bit they came to a village Inuyasha was always hesitant about villages.

"Sesshoumaru what's that smell?" Inuyasha had sniffed the air. He smelt other half demons but didn't realize he was.

"That's the smell of other half demons of all kinds," Sesshoumaru answered. They walked up to a gate.

"Stop right there!" A voice ordered and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stopped. "Who are you?" the voice asked from up where he couldn't be seen.

"I am Sesshoumaru heir to the western lands. This is the half demon Inuyasha. I request he be protected here," Sesshoumaru answered. Inuyasha just then realized what Sesshoumaru was doing.

"No! I'm not leaving you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried out.

"There is not much other choice little brother," Sesshoumaru's voice was sad. The gates to the village opened up and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked in. Inuyasha of course walked in reluctantly because he knew Sesshoumaru was leaving him here. A half demon stared at Sesshoumaru hard.

"You are no half demon. You are a full demon and not allowed into the village," the half demon spat at Sesshoumaru.

"That I know. I came here hoping you would look after my little brother who is a half demon," Sesshoumaru ignored the half demons glare.

"Fine. But you can not stay not for one day, not for one minute," the half demon ordered.

"Understandable," Sesshoumaru sighed. He knelt in front of Inuyasha, "little brother this is where I leave you. One day you will be able to return to the west and not have to worry about being attacked. Until then we must pretend to be enemies. It is the only way."

Inuyasha nodded, "you'll always be my big brother Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha's were teary and Sesshoumaru was fighting back against his own.

"Be good little brother and never forget. You are a westerner and don't need to take any crap from anything. It does not matter that you are a half demon. The fact you are a half demon makes you stronger than any full demon that tries to belittle you," Sesshoumaru hugged Inuyasha then stood up, "goodbye little brother." With that Sesshoumaru walked out of the gates and left Inuyasha standing there.

"It's not really goodbye Sesshoumaru. It's I'll see you later," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"You're name is Inuyasha right?" a full grown half demon asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Come this way and we'll get you a hut," the half demon smiled. Inuyasha nodded and followed her.

_We'll be together again someday big brother. You said we would_ Inuyasha thought as he followed the half demon.

Sesshoumaru stood in a tree that was tall enough to see village in. He was far enough away that no one would expect Inuyasha to be in the village. _Little brother I promise you. We will be together without worry one day. I will always be watching over you_ Sesshoumaru thought and took to the sky. He was heading back to the west to give some bogus story that he had abandoned Inuyasha to die and that he hated humans and half demons.

The ending's sad but I like this chapter. I hope all of you do as well.


End file.
